Memories
by Nintendo-Mistress
Summary: Diana took the risk of meeting her loved one in brawl but with no memories of her past and what's worst is he doesn't know either, a new identity and a new life. Just read and tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1: the Start of a New Era

Chapter 1: More Brawlers Are Coming In

Disclaimer: Don't own Smash bros because Nintendo is cool like that!

It was a peacefully day in the brawl mansion until..."WAKE UP EVERYONE THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU MUST KNOW! COME TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!" Master hand said.

Everyone in the house hold lazily made their way to the conference room.

"I'm sure you're all cranky as to why I brought you all in here..and the reason for that is...we are getting new smasher from one of your worlds well...almost everyone." Master hand said sitting down on his chair.

Everyone sighed displeased.

"Now, now I'm sure some of you will be happy with this but just one thing...one of them shall I say has died another problem is that you will have trouble finding out how it is because someone in this very room had her or his memory eased." Master hand said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

_Hey it is I butterfly-hime for now I'm keeping chapter 1 and two short and the other chaps shall be longer for now Ja-ne everyone! And please review if you please!_


	2. Chapter 2:RoomMates!

Chapter 2: Room-mate

Disclaimer: Don't own Brawl cuz I'm ok not owning it!

"Now where's my room..." Roxanne mumbled to herself.

"Are you Roxanne?" An elf princess asked Roxanne.

"Yes..." Roxanne answered.

"Then, that means your my roommate!" She happily stated.

"Um...Oh sorry I forgot to give you my name...I'm Zelda princess of Hyrule!" Zelda cut off Roxanne's question.

"Yeah um...Zelda?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes?" Zelda responded.

"Can I come in now?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh sorry..." Zelda said stepping aside. Roxanne put her things on her bed.

"Wow they know my taste I'm quite amazed!" Roxanne commented at her wall. The walls were red and black filled with pictures of a few of the brawlers that are here.

"Why do you have a picture of Link?" Zelda asked. Roxanne flinch out of the sudden question.

"It's cuz I think fairy boy is cool aside from his dumbness..." Roxanne said.

"It's ok to like Link, Roxanne..." Zelda stated smiling, only causing Roxanne to roll her eyes.

"I-It's n-nothing like that Zelda! I look up to him but he's not the only one..." Roxanne said looking at her wall.

"Is captain Falcon there?" Zelda teased.

"NO! I don't look up to disrespectful men to a woman!" Roxanne snapped. Zelda chuckled.

"Well I'll help you with packing later dinner is ready." Zelda said.

"Ok I guess so." Roxanne said.

Once they were out in the hallways Roxanne looked back at Zelda.

"Hey Zelda where's the kitchen?" Roxanne asked. Zelda smiled.

"I'll take you there don't worry..." Zelda said stalking out of their room.

"I'm thankful to have you as a friend Zelda." Roxanne stated. Zelda smiled.

"You know...Link used to know of someone that would always challenging him to a race and she would always win...even to day she last raced him, he couldn't beat her though...no trace of her was seen again after she had beat him for the 25th time." Zelda said.

Roxanne walked off but not before saying." I'll see you later... Zelda."

-In the dinning room-

"Has anyone seen Roxanne come by here?" Zelda asked out of breath.

"No." Everyone replied.

"Damn! Where is she?" Zelda asked worried.

"I'll go look for her." Link said standing up from his chair.

"I'll go to!" Pit and Toon Link proclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Link ordered. The two youths nodded.

They searched everywhere they could. The garden, the sparring yard, the ballroom.

"Did you check her secret spot she told me where it is I'll show you from the skies." Pit said. Link nodded.

Pit flew up to a tree and signaled The two swordsman to stay put.

"Hey Roxanne...why are you here it's dinner time." Pit stated. Roxanne just looked at him.

"I don't wanna see fairy boy...I can't imagen how hard it is to like someone and, then one day disappear for no reason or trace of any kind..." Roxanne stated sadness in her voice. Pit's eyes soften.

"It's ok Roxanne...let it out..." Pit stated softly. Roxanne clinged to the angel's white toga burying her head in it, sobbing.

(To the people below the angels).

"You think their kissing?" Toon Link asked. Link wacked his mini self over the head.

"Ow! What for?" Toon Link asked.

"Don't say things like that." Link stated.

_Woo that sure was something! But anyways school has begun for me so...yeah see ya next chapter! Ja-ne!_


	3. Chapter 3: Relationships Changing

Chapter 3: Another Kind of Relationship?

Disclaimer: Don't own Smash Brawl though I wish I could play it but I can't that is why I'm writing another chapter!

The sun has just awakened from slumber as the crimson haired angel sat at the roof top of the mansion, watching the star rise.

"You up early Roxanne..." Pit said. Roxanne looked at her angel friend.

"Let's spar Pit like the old times I'm sure we're gonna be fighting the more experienced brawlers like Peach or Mario." Roxanne pointed out.

"I guess your right Anne." Pit said. Roxanne smirked.

"We better get started don't you think?" Roxanne said still smirking.

"You better be ready." Pit stated.

Pit started off with shotting an arrow at Roxanne. When the arrow was just a few inches away from reaching her she stopped it with her index finger, and pushed it away with the same finger.

"Looks like I still got it." Roxanne stated. Pit smiled.

"And it looks like everyone is in for a surprise aswell!'' Pit said.

"I hope I don't get smothered when I do." Roxanne chuckled.

"I think it's best if we save the energy for the match later Anne." Pit suggested.

"Ok than, let's go eat since I'm hungry." Roxanne stated. Pit nodded. The two angels headed to the mansion unaware that they were begin watched from above.

"Oh how nice of you to come join me!" Peach happily stated. Roxanne smiled.

"Do you have any idea who I'm fighting Peach? I'm wanna know." She asked.

"Well...all I can tell you is that it's a boy for sure...but...I don't know since Mario was excited to see how you do." Peach replied.

"Everyone is including me." A deep voice commented from behind.

"What do you want jerk!? I'm sure to break every bone you have if your my opponent got that?!" Roxanne warned glaring at captain Falcon. He simply chuckled.

"Yeah no I'm actually gonna be watching you from the side-lines red angel I wanna see how you do against Elf boy." Falcon stated. By than, Roxanne was gone. Everyone glared at him.

"You do realize your-a not gonna be able-a to see her-a fight now right?" Mario questioned suppressing his anger.

"What how was gonna know she likes that green skirt wearing g-" Falcon was interrupted by a punch in the face.

"I'll go talk to her somebody tell Master Hand to delay the battle." Link stated running out of the dinning room.

Roxanne was at the roof top once again.

"Hey Roxas we got a match today don't you think it would be nice to show up?" Link shouted from below. A rock was thrown his way lucky he was the hero of his land and doged it with no problem.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO T-" Roxanne was cut off by Link's sudden appearance right in front of her.

Link pinched her nose, and asked."You really need to stop begin mean geez how will you have more friends the way you're going?"

Roxanne head-butt the green clad than, said."I think you should give me my space idiot!"

The angel spreads her wings and flies down than, away. Link rubbed his forehead wincing when he did.

"Are you ok fairy boy?" Roxanne asked holding out her hand to him. Link took it.

"Thanks for the helping hand." Link stated.

"This may hurt a little fairy boy." Roxanne commented. She poked her finger on his forehead and mumbled a few words unknown to Link.

"We should get going I wanna see how well you do against me." Roxanne stated looking down at Link who smiled at her.

"I just hope Falcon doesn't do anything rash or I'm kicking his sorry ass!" Link added. Roxanne placed Link on the ground.

"See ya at stage!" Roxanne said slapping him on the back and then leaving inside the mansion.

"I hope to see more of that in that girl she has a beautiful smille..." Link whispered to himself.

_Ok I really don't know what to think of this chapter other than say it's up to you to say what this chapter was anywho RR please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Tyrannus

Chapter 4: Tyrannus: Birth Place of an Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Brawl so I settle for writing a Brawl story!

"Wow can you believe it Roxanne beat Link?"

"Yes I know I'm surprised too but what can you expect from an angel with that attitude."

Those were just a few of the words that would be said about Link's match with Roxanne. It was the talk of the day. Roxanne decided to stay locked up in her room or sparring with Link and Pit outside doing archery practice to test their skills. But today wasn't a good day to challenge Link in any kind of way it would only cause more gossiping to keep going.

"You know you could try to get breakfast Anne you may be an angel but you need to eat." Zelda stated crossing her arms.

"I swear your my mother's niece or something you acting like her." Roxanne commented.

"Fine this time I'll go get you some breakfast but next time your going." Zelda said walking out of the room.

After a long wait Zelda had returned with breakfast.

"So where exactly did you and Pit come from anyways? Anne?" Zelda asked.

"Tyrannus..." Roxanne replied. Zelda looked at her, shocked.

"Isn't that place where Din, Farore, And Nayru kept the triforce?" Zelda asked.

"And it is my birth place aswell...my mother is a goddess you speak of." Roxanne stated.

"Is Pit born there too?" Zelda asked. Roxanne nodded.

"That's what he told me." She said. Zelda smiled.

"Come on let's go spar outside I know of someone who can teach you how to use other weapons other than magic." Zelda stated standing up from her bed and heading to the door.

"Is it that cool dude? Ike was it?" Roxanne asked giggling. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Your such a dirty demigod you know that?" Zelda commented.

"What a girl can dream." Roxanne stated in her defence.

"Yeah a clean dream." Zelda added.

"Well let's not keep Ike waiting Zel!" Roxanne said opening the door.

"Alright go on ahead I'll be right there." Zelda said. Roxanne nodded.

"You can come out now...Pit." Zelda whispered.

"I would have to say that was the most humanist thing she has ever acted since we got here the rest was fake." Pit stated. Zelda smiled.

"That means she's learning...from us." Zelda commented.

"I'm glad to hear this but...she's gonna suffer when it happens...so I'm coming too in case something happens." Pit stated.

"You know sometimes I wonder why Anne isn't your girlfriend...it's clear to me that you have so much affection towards her...but her affection is different...which makes it a sad sight." Zelda stated walking off to the hallways. Pit blushed.

"She's still learning like you said princess." He said.

"Yeah well she can't be naive all the time to realize who likes her the rest of her life." Zelda stated walking with the angel along side with her. Pit smiled.

"I hope your right Zelda..." Pit said.

_Whew! That should do it! Anywho see ya next chapter Ja-ne and review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Chapter 5: Change In the Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB cuz Nintendo are meanies!

It was another warm morning here in the Brawl mansion Roxanne was up and going eating bacon eggs and orange juice for breakfast. Sitting next to her was her friend Pit eating the same thing.

"Ah what a nice day I can already feel the good energy coming!" Roxanne stated stretching her arms and legs. Pit nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad your happy at least you won't have to face Samus." Link commented. Roxanne stopped her actions and turned to look at the green clad.

"I wanna help." She said.

"This should be an interesting fight that I'll allow for once." Master hand stated.

"Would you really do that master hand?" Roxanne questioned. Master simply nodded.

"Well Link let's hope we can bring down metal armor lady." Roxanne laughed.

(Match time)

Place: Eldin Bridge

Stocks: one

Teams: Team green (Link & Roxanne) v.s. Team red (Samus)

Time: None

Link appeared on the left side of the bridge as for Roxanne and Samus appeared on the right. "Ready?...GO!" The announcer spoke. And they were off.

Samus shot three dismissals at Link who easily shield them off. Roxanne spotted a pokeball and threw it at the distracted Samus who got hit by the impact.

A Lugia came out and used its spiecal attack causing damage to Samus. Link proceeded to a spin attack sending Samus flying Roxanne used her own sword and slashed at her giving her more damage.

Samus took a hold of a bat a rushed forward a swung at Roxanne who simply stopped it with her sword and pushed Samus back and quickly shot an arrow at her. Then, just above them was a smash ball. All three of them watched as it floated down.

"MINE!" They all shouted at once. Having wings Roxanne had an advantage. Link decided that since Roxanne was his teammate he should let her get the smash ball.

Link pulled out the hook shot and grabbed Samus to stop her from getting the ball. Roxanne touched the colorful ball.

"Kaij for Sacred Land!" Roxanne shouted as her sword turned a crimson color.

She flew down towards Samus and began to do various slash attacks until her convicted the last blow as Samus was sent off the stage.

"Game!" The announcer shouted.

"The winner is... Green Team!" The announcer stated. As Roxanne swirled her sword and placed it back on her left hip and Link held the master high. Samus clapped from the background.

-Outside of the match-

"Great job Anne!" Pit stated patting her in the back.

"Um..I know this isn't the time or place to say this but I don't care Pit I Love you!" Roxanne proclaim shocking everyone who was there. (Mostly Link). This caused Pit to look at her in disbelieve.

"Do you really?" Pit questioned.

Roxanne answered with a kiss causing the Captain of Plutena's army to blush.

_"You love with the heart...Pit and that is what I'm doing...loving you with an open heart." _Roxanne stated through the angel's mind.

_"Roxanne...I love you since we were kids back when we were little...and I've dreamed of this day since...thank you for your sincereness in your word...Anne." _Pit responded.

Soon their lungs cried for air and the two angels broke off the kiss. Embarrassed, the two immortals looked at the others.

"Um...well uh...that's nice that you finally found love right Link?'' Zelda questioned elbowing his side. Link just walked away with a blank expression.

"I'll go talk to Link you guys better tell Hand about this before anyone else gossips about this moment." Zelda suggested going after the hylian hero. Pit and Roxanne walked to Master hand's office holding hands happily.

(To Link)!

"It was good of you to leave the secne...Link I'm sure that must have been hard for you to do...am I right?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder as comfort.

"I think Roxanne is just going through a time where you don't know what your heart wants...I'm sure she'll settle down once she does...so don't lose faith Link, just stay away from her better yet I'll go tell Master Hand to give us the day off." Zelda stated smiling.

"Thanks Zel I'm glad to have you around you always cheer me up." Link stated smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Los Amores

Chapter 6: Los Amores

Disclaimer: Don't own Brawl because I believe there's a reason I don't have the game.

Link began to pack his this up when...a knock on his door interrupted him.

"It's open." He stated never stopping for a minute. It was Roxanne.

"Hey I heard you were leaving so I came to give you this." She said handing him a gift wrapped box.

"Thank you Roxanne I promise to cherish it." Link said still putting his cloths oon the suitcase. Roxanne giggled.

"You don't even know what it is Link." She laughed. Link smiled a bit.

"Look about Pit and I...He said no...in truth...I'm not sure about my feelings...so Pit understood and well...I'm gonna leave everything the way it was between us...thats why I'm giving you that gift...don't open it until you're in Hyrule ok Link?" Roxanne said blankly. Link nodded.

Roxanne headed to the door and opened it but didn't leave before saying."I'm sorry...Link." Link's eyes widen when he heard what she said.

_So...she knew I had feelings for her. _Link thought.

That night Roxanne was wide awake. Standing by the balcony looking at the moon's full beauty. Her eyes showed no emotions only of boredom.

_This is strange...I've never done this before why now? _She questioned in her thoughts.

Roxanne sighed she knew just sitting wouldn't help so she went for a night flight.

_Roxanne...Roxanne can you hear me? _Her mother called.

"Mima?'' Roxanne questioned. (That's what she calls Din her mom).

_Childe really make up your mind don't hurt others while you figure out your complicated heart I can see what you're doing you know so that's why I'm ordering you to return to the heavens I'll tell Master Hand that you needed some serious training! _Din stated taking Roxanne to the heavens.

-the Next Morning- 

"Has anyone seen Roxanne? She was in bed when I woke up." Zelda questioned.

"She was taken by Her mother for some training, she told me herself." Master Hand replied.

"Well after Breakfast I'll be going." Link commented.

"I'm gonna miss you Link promise you'll spar with me?" Toon Link asked with hope in his eyes. Link smiled.

"Sure mini me I promise to do so." Link said ruffling his blond hair.

"Take care Link and train hard over there I'm sure that hot head haired girl won't be easy to beat when she comes back." Ike stated.

"I will don't worry Ike." Link said shaking his hand.

"Well fairy boy don't forget to bring something from your hometown for us I wanna see what type of place you live in." Samus stated.

"Link don't worry about Hyrule I'll be coming for a visit at the kingdom soon." Zelda said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that princess it makes my life and training easier." Link chuckled earing a weak punch from the hylian princess.

"Just go already! Before I kick you out!" Zelda playfully said. Link nodded.

"See ya everyone!" Link shouted and waved to everyone.

Thus Link and Roxanne were in differ places for one reason...trainning.

Once in the airplane Link pulled out the gift Roxanne gave him, he carefully unwrapped it, to show a golden heart locket, it had emerald gems around it sparkling merely by itself. Link looked at it in shock. Than, he saw a note tucked under the wrapping. It read...

_**I hope you like it Link! I'm really sorry for not congratulating you for the victory so in its place I give you this locket it used to be mine suposelly it was a luck charm of the hero of the old...but I'm sure you'll find luck in love anyways have a happy trip Link! Do well on your stay in your hometown!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roxanne**_

Link was completely blown away with the letter that he smiled.

"The same goes for you Roxanne..." Link said looking out from the window and to the heavens.

_Whoa I can't believe I wrote all that! Anyways review please! Arigato! (Means thank you)._


	7. Chapter 7: Months Have Gone

Chapter 7: Training

Disclaimer: Don't own brawl cuz I'm not cool enough to do so now on with the story!

*huff, huff, huff.* That was the sound Roxanne was making as she was nearly drained out of energy from fighting bulkins. Her wings were tiring her even more since they refuse to stay up. Suddenly, a whole mob of bulkins came charging at her. Her legs gave up on her on the spot.

A shield surrounded her as the bulkin were beating on it. Roxanne's sword began to glow a crimson color.

Than, Roxanne stood up shouting."Kaij for FIRE!"

Soon the stage was clear only Roxanne stay, slowly she fell back laying on the ground. Din watched as her daughter laid there out of it.

_You have much to learn about using Kaij...child. _She thought to herself.

-In Ordon-

"Link dinner time!" Ilia shouted. Link cocked his head to the side however, briefly then resumed to training. This caused Ilia to growl in anger.

The farm girl shut the door behind her and climb down the latter and stomped over to the sweaty hylian and pulled him by the ear and dragged him to his house ignoring any protest he was giving.

"You really need to pay attention Link your life is everyone's lives too you know friends, family, and loved ones." Ilia stated. Link stood quiet.

"I'm guessing you have someone in mind Link...well put it this way when you see her again I'm sure she'll literally be mad at you." Ilia said eating some of the soup she made.

"I'm sure she would've done that if she hadn't disappeared..." Link whispered. Ilia was surprise to hear him speak of _her_.

"Hey Link...don't force yourself to talk about that speedy girl...I"m sure she's still alive somewhere I don't think the ground ate her whole." Ilia said.

"The strange thing is Roxanne resembles that girl...so much...I can't explain how though..." Link stated.

"Hm...true...but you forgot one more thing to say Link." Ilia said pinching the brim of her nose.

"And what would that be?" Link asked.

"I swear you've lived under a rock geez! They both stole your heart duh!" Ilia replied. Link blushed and turned away quickly so Ilia didn't notice.

"I'm sure she feels the same way Link if she gave that charm around your neck its pretty by the way." Ilia added. Link looked at the pendent remembering that he put it on as soon as he arrived.

"I guess your right...she said she has had it since childhood...and that she always kept it close to her." Link said. Ilia smiled.

"See Link? I see it in your eyes and there it is that beautiful shine I like in your eyes...it's love, Link I can see it clear as day." Ilia proclaimed. Link smiled aswell.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow." Link said.

"I hope this time you can face that girl." Ilia stated.

Link smirked saying." I know I will eventually."

The next day went fast as Link was back in brawl, waiting for the angel.

"When is she coming Pit?" Link asked the angel.

"I really don't know but...I'm sure you're the first one to know." Pit said.

"Well I really want to give her something special I found this time around in Ordon." Link stated frowning slightly. Pit half smiled.

"Don't worry Link I'm sure your hot head girl friend is preparing something for you in the night." Ike whispered to Link causing him to blush.

"S-Shut up Ike! I-I know R-Roxanne wouldn't d-do such things!" Link stated still blushing. Earing curious look from Pit.

"Ignore them Pit it's what they like to call "man talk" you best leave now." Samus stated put of nowhere making the angel to jump.

"How do you know this?" Pit asked. Samus stared at him plainly.

"Because eventually every guy I know starts to "man talk" sooner or later but maybe you're an exception don't let them reap your innocence you hear me?" Samus warned. Pit nodded.

Pit walked away from the now arguing swordsman, their argument halted by a whip slashing at them.

"Knock it off you two or you'll be dealing with the bounty hunter of your nightmares got!?" Samus threatened.

Soon the room was silent with only the sound of birds churping outside to disturb it. Samus smiled evilly.

"That's a very good boy!" She said giving them both a nuggy on the head.

_Damn that hurts! _They both complained in their minds.

**Wow that was something! Anyways Roxanne is coming hoowever in the night oooo! Oh and please review! Ja-ne and arrigato everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Her Return

Chapter 8: Tenshi's Return

Disclaimer: Don't own Brawl and I'm making this chapter a wi-bit short maybe 300 words I'm really sorry if you wanted a long chapter this time but I'm kinda running out of ideas but enjoy!

It was night-time as everyone was in deep slumber well almost everyone. Can you guess who? Yes it's Link.

He sat there in his bed not a wink of sleep in his eyes, only hope.

"Where are you Anne?" Link questioned softly.

"I'm right here..."

"Great now I'm hearing her voice now." Link stated. Suddenly, he heard movements around his room.

"You still don't believe huh?" Roxanne asked coming out from the shadows that hid her.

"Anne?" Link asked. Roxanne smiled and cradled his cheeks with her hands.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much fairy boy!" She teased. Link smiled as he hugged her.

"You silly angel..." Link laughed lightly. Roxanne buried herself on his bear chest.

"Sleepy..." She mumbled before closing her eyes. Link looked down at her to see her fast asleep calmly sleeping in his arms.

He smiled as he laid her on his pillow, Link held her close and pulled the covers over them. Soon sleep finally took over him.

_Thank you for coming back...Roxanne..._Link thought in his sleep.

_It was nothing fairy boy. H_e heard her say. Link inwardly smiled.

Link was sure that his dreams would be filled with Anne, and Roxanne would have the same faith. Thus you can say that they'll be having a good night sleep!

**Woo! That was damn fast again sorry this was short I really need some ideas I really need some please review and ideas for the next chapter would be nice! Ja-ne everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Es Por Ti

Chapter 9: Es Por Ti

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl and I'm not sure if you guys but some of these chapters have spanish titles just gotta point it out.

Roxanne woke up with the feeling of warmth next to her. She turned to her side to see Link peacefully sleeping as he held her protectively in his arms.

"Link wake up." Roxanne stated shaking him gently. Link groaned in despair not wanting to wake up.

The teen angel got up from bed or at least tried to.

"Come on Link! Let go I need to change into my toga!" Roxanne complained fighting off Link strength around her waist.

"Why it Saturday!" Link complained. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Even more reason to get up I have to tell master-hand I'm here." Roxanne stated finally out of his grasp. Link groaned in defeat.

"I'll go with you than, I'm sure he'll want to know something else as well..." Link said suppressing a smile.

"Link...you can't confirm that I...love you." Roxanne stated hesitantly.

"Well your really showing it the way your acting Anne." Link stated as a-matter-of-fact.

"Still I need to change my mima has put me through hell for too long and I need a shower I'll see you later Link." Roxanne said shutting the door behind her. Link sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"I hope you do one day...Anne." Link whispered.

Roxanne felt refreshed after a nice cool shower and dress in her red toga.

"Well I can't put my hair in a pony-tail since it'll affect my locks greatly...so I'll let it loose for today." Roxanne mumbled.

Roxanne walked out from her room earning many stares from the people she passed by.

"To the kitchen now!" Ike proclaimed. Every guy (Not including Falcon or Sonic or the little ones) follow the mercenary to the kitchen.

"I'm sure some of you guys saw her yes?" Marth questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Was that-a really-a Roxanne? She was-a very-a pretty." Mario stated.

"Don't let Link hear you Mario she seems to have a soon to be boy-friend with a nasty protective side." Pit warned.

"I-a was just-a saying." Mario said.

"Well if Link doesn't win her heart soon I'll do him the favor." Ike teased.

"Dont't-a forget that Roxanne-a is a hard shell-a Ike-a." Luigi stepped in. Ike simply smirked.

"I like girls like that, that's what makes some interesting!" Ike stated.

"Who is interesting Ike?" Roxanne questioned from behind he mercenary. He turned around to face her.

"Well...I really think your beautiful with your hair down Roxanne." Ike said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How sweet of you thank you and...Ike?" She asked before walking away.

"Yes?" Ike replied.

"I'm not taken nor would I want to be just yet got it?!" Roxanne stated now off to her destination. Ike blushed and nodded in understanding.

"Ike? You ok?" Marth asked waving a hand in front of the mercenary.

"...That is a real women I just saw there." He mumbled walking off as well.

"Well...I guess we can go now since Mr. Ike just left." Marth stated.

**Wow! Please review! Ja-ne everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Night Without Sleep

Chapter 10: Noche Sin Sueno

Disclaimer: don't own SSBB cuz I'm writing this story!

That night Roxanne still couldn't sleep like any other night (all she's wearing is a tank top color black and her bottom pj's were black but with Jack the skeleton's faces all over it). So she went to the kitchen to warm up some milk.

"I swear this is a side effect from training with Mima...(her mom remember that)." She stated.

She opened the giant fridge and scan it in search for the milk. Suddenly, a warm hand touched her bare shoulder, Roxanne flinched back from the contact.

"Sorry I didn't say anything." Link whispered. Roxanne sighed in relief.

"I thought you were Falcon or something don't do that or next time you'll be on the floor." Roxanne stated holding her hand to her heart.

"I'm guessing your here for the same reason I'm here am I right?" Link questioned.

"I guess so since you look wide awake." Roxanne replied. Link smile as he pulled out the milk.

" I'll warm it up for us both sound good?" Link asked. Roxanne nodded.

They both sat across from each by the counter not a word spoken.

"You know Link...I actusally was happy to see my Mima again...aside from the harsh training I'm glad to have seen her again." Roxanne said.

"Same here only I was happy to see my friends...the only thing that was missing was...you." Link whispered the last part. Roxanne blushed.

"How many more people are gonna flatter me geez...I hate flattery it makes me blush..." Roxanne said putting her head down in embarrassment.

Link laughed lightly." Because its true Anne I really...like you." Roxanne lifted her head up still blushing.

"You see? Even you're having trouble saying that word so you said like." Roxanne stated.

"I'll go check on the milk." Link said standing up from his chair. Roxanne sighed.

_This is what I'm talking about...I knew I shouldn't have come here..._

"Hey Anne." Link said pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at him.

To her surprise he had kissed her on the check.

"And that Anne is how you gain your love one step at a time." Link stated chuckling. Roxanne smiled.

"Ok you win this time...fairy boy." Roxanne said snatching the glass of milk Link just drank from.

"You do realize I drank from there right?" Link questtioned.

"So? I'm sure we'll be doing that sometimes if we get together right?" Roxanne asked, causing Link to blush. This time it was Roxanne's turn to laugh.

Roxanne stood up and walked to the elfin than, gesture Link to do the same.

"Come on Link...let's go to bed it's late." Roxanne said holding his hand. Link smiled and nodded.

**Whoo! I think I made it cheesey but it's fine really! Reveiw please! Ja-ne!**


	11. Chapter 11: La Noche Mala

Chapter 11: Ganondorf Verses Roxanne

Disclaimer: Don't own Brawl because I'm not cool enough to up hold Nintendo.

"Come on angel fight me I'm sure that power you have displayed many times before weren't just magic itself." Ganondorf stated smirking.

"Listen here old man I don't care if your way taller than, me that won't intimidate me in the slightest bit so get off my case before I smash your head so hard you'll have brain damage." Roxanne warned. Only causing Ganondorf to laugh.

"Ha, ha,ha I would love to see that happened." He taunted. A fist came at him only to have him grab it.

"I'm going to beat you up!" She threaten as a powerful energy came rushing through her. Soon, Roxanne over powered Ganondorf and knocked him to the ground. Roxanne began to punch him everywhere chest and face aswell as kicking him.

"DON'T MOCK ME EVER AGAIN YOU HERE ME?!" Roxanne shouted to him still continuing her actions. Link came rushing towards her to try to stop her only to have her paralyzed him.

"Guys a little help here would be nice." Link stated. Mario and the others dashed forth to stop her aswell only to be knocked off by Roxanne's barrier.

Just when Roxanne was about to conflict the last blow a red light struck her. Causing Roxanne to faint. Master hand came in and saw the dark lord on the floor beaten.

"I'm afraid Roxanne shall be suspended from play for a month for now...Link take her to her room dismissed." Master Hand ordered. Link nodded.

He carried the angel bridal style to her room. Once there Link laid Roxanne on her bed. He looked at her with different eyes, eyes of lament...

"What was that power you displayed...Anne?" He whispered questionly. No answer would come out from the angel.

Link watched over Roxanne as she rested calmly but soon tossing and turning aswell. She began to turn reckless in her sleep and started crying out words Link didn't understand. Link worried so he quickly went to fetch Pit.

"Hey Pit wake up! Anne is worrying me she keeps muttering word in your language." Link explained. Pit groaned but stopped when he heard Roxanne was in trouble.

Pit quickly make his way to her room, and looked at her as she was now sweating.

"I will see what is going on." Pit stated. Link nodded. The captain of his army touched her forehead watching what was going on.

"Get away! You heartless b****!" Roxanne shouted in anger. Pit sweat dropped from the foul language she was using.

"What wrong foolish demigod is that all you got? I see now why that weak human choose you as his bride your too weak! Now to kill you!" A female voice laughed. Pit looked in shock to see it was Ganondorf.

"Link it's Ganon! He's the one playing around with Anne in her dreams! You best to something!" Pit said.

**Yeah I'm gonna leave it there since I'm watching Digimon (4th Season). Ah to go back in those golden ages again...it would be nice...But anyways review please! Ja-ne!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Slumber

Chapter 12: El Sueno Alrogo

Disclaimer:Don't own Brawl because I'm waiting for my Oc.

"Answer me Ganon why is Anne not waking up!?" Link shouted angrily. Ganondorf simply smirked.

"She is fighting...for control." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"She has a dark side now...I have succeeded in making another dark creäture all it to do is taking over her body and she will be free at last!" Ganon laughed only to be short-lived by Link's golden power.

"I wouldn't count on it." Link said. Pit opened the door than turned to look at Link.

"I have an idea but...I need you to work with me on this one." Pit stated. Link nodded.

"I never thought it would come to this but...thank lady Din thought me just in case...what I'm about to do may affect Roxanne greatly so I ask you, Link are you willing to make Anne forget you but make you gain memories?" Pit asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked. Pit sighed.

"Roxanne and you have met in your world at one point in her childhood...in the future she dies combat...that is all I can tell you Link so...I ask again are you willing to remeber her and her forget you?'' Pit asked.

"If it means her begin out of harms way then yes." Link proclaimed. Pit nodded.

"Ok here we go!" Pit shouted.

It was dark and cold as Link opened his eyes to see indeed Roxanne she seemed to be fighting her dark self at the moment.

"Link can you hear me?" Pit asked.

"Yeah loud and clear Pit, what is it?" Link replied.

"Well...since your inside Roxanne's dream you best be helping her out don't you think?" Pit stated as a-matter-of-fact.

**Whoo! I'm steamed out! Anyways...review please! Ja-ne!**


	13. Chapter 13: Loss Of Memories

Chapter 13: the Fight For Control

Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB now on with the story.

Just as Roxanne began to breathe hard for air her dark side laughed.

"Your so weak you need to stop and breathe you really are stupid what was that training for? It sure was usless if your like that." She said waving her sword.

"Haya!" A voice shouted from behind Dark Roxanne. Her eyes widen.

"This isn't over hero I will return and your the first person I'm going after you here me?!" She shouted in pain.

"Link..." Roxanne said running towards him and embraced him.

She soaked his tunic once again. Link returned the hug.

"Thank you...Link." She whispered. Link put his fingers under her chin and kissed her, shocking the angel but soon her shock turn to a comforting feeling.

"I love you...Roxanne." Link said tears in his eyes as he held her hands in his.

"Why are you crying? Link? I...love you too." Roxanne stated. Link smiled sadly.

"And for that I'm afraid you won't see me again..." Link cried. Roxanne was surprised to see the hero of time cry like this.

"If I won't see you again then always remember that you have me with you right...here." Roxanne stated pulling out the locket for its place from Link tunic.

"I will..." Link said still crying as he hugged her as the light consumed them both.

There she laid on a hospital bed sleeping peacefully this time.

"Link...just remember to gain her trust if she acts rash again I'm almost sure she won't remember me...but it's ok." Pit said smiling.

"I just hope she can love again...like before..." Link whispered.

**Not much to write today sorry about that but I will try next time I promise! Review please! Ja-ne!**


	14. Chapter 14: Diana's Return

Chapter 14: Roxanne? Or Diana?

Disclaimer: Don't own SSBB.

It was noon as the red haired angel woke up. Confusion in her eyes.

_Wasn't I somewhere? Like ugh...my head is pounding...and what's with my cloths? _Where_ am I? _Roxanne thought.

Then, Link entered and froze on the spot.

"Hey you do you know where we are? I wanna know..." Roxanne asked.

"You're in a household called Brawl mansion...my name is Link." He stated calmly and bowing politely at her.

Roxanne stood up from her bed and shook Link's hand and said."My name is Diana! Nice to meet you Link your very cute!"

The now named Diana giggled as Link blushed.

"Please come with me...trust me." Link said holding out his hand to her. Diana took it.

"I trust you...Link because you seem special...somehow...not just to me but everyone you know..." Diana stated causing Link to look at her with wide eyes.

"Your right Diana...and I know really...I want you to meet some friends don't worry they won't bite." Link stated chuckling. Diana smiled at his joke.

"Is that angel one of them?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Hey Pit this is Diana! She just woke up." Link explained. Pit stop and turned to look at them.

_I was right she doesn't know me but...I can't believe she knows her past name. _Pit thought.

"Nice to meet you Diana, Link you should take her to meet Ike and the others I'm sure she'll like them." Pit stated smiling.

"Ok come on Diana let's go meet the others!" Link said dragging Diana.

"You too Pit!" She stated holding Pit's hand and dragging him aswell.

Pit felt like a paper bag just by the slightest breeze he was light.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Diana. Don't say anything about Roxanne to her!" Link whispered the last parts.

"Hi everyone I'm Diana!" She said happily. Earning sweet smiles from everyone.

_**Well I must say I may have some people pursue Diana's heart maybe in the next two chapters? Anyways Review! Ja-ne!**_


End file.
